


City of Cryptids

by BlueLiliesStars



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLiliesStars/pseuds/BlueLiliesStars
Summary: Alysa Williams is a college girl who has monsters as friends.Is simple as that. Until she mets one Lyra Lavoisier, witch on the making who insists that she is going to save her life.Now, pretendig she doesn't know what she is talking about and evading sounds fun, but Lyra follows her around making sure she doesn't get killed on city where the Swamp and ghosts live in the  dark.As she gets more and more involved in this world than her own her monsters warn her of danger, stating that her guide has second intentions and keeps secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:**

There was little of her that remainded human, she knew it.

Humanity was doomed anyways, but knowing that she had been the one that exploded that bomb was apalling./p> At least she wasn't going crazy, her companion made sure of it; Nor he left her die, an act that she saw as cruelty in its finest.

>It was his punishment, she had killed his entire family and friends along the world they once knew. Neither of them really talked about it.

Sometimes she saw him looking at her with hate _"you took what I had left" _.

Even then, having someone who hates your guts but looks out for you and talks to you is better than being alone, and she is grateful for his company most of the time, grateful for being stuck with that cranky ghost.

And this ghost hasn't given up hope yet, somehow he still clung to the infenitesimal hope that they could, somehow, reverse the end of the world.

He says it with conviction; at night he whispers that if they could bring back from the dead the group together they could fix this mess.

And she listens, she listens trying to imagine that perfect scenario where everyone is back and wants to cry.

Yeah...it's not like if she could really do something,right?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_ **IT'S JUST A CITY** _

Gade has always been special, it was on its core, the very air you breath in there is full of mysteries.

_It was this magical and full of life place that wrapped itself around you and never let you go. It was the bitter aftertaste of a dream being broken, the force that took and took and never gave anything in exchange._

It was where everything began.

_It was where everything ended._


	2. In the End Of The World

in this story there are no heroes, no matter what they tell you.

We were just a bunch of kids, barely responsable and barely adults who tried to make things at their way and failed. Go figure.

I just wish things had ended different, not so much tragic and gorey.

But they did, and it's a reality I have to accept. Now they are all gone and I'm here alone trying to pick all the pieces and live without any of them by my side.

My witch is,of course, the one I miss the most; the human girl is the second, that little fox had us all fooled, she had far more sharp teeth than many witches I've known; the destroyer is surprinsingly the third. She was a ghost lingering in all of us, she was she and at the same time not, someone entirely new; I even miss lemon boy with his sweet words and bitter eyes. They were all far too young.

I can see from the corner of my eye the girl who made all fall. And I can't even blame her.

Not when she is crying so sorrowly, not when she claws her eyes out of her face, not when she doesn't dare to say a word but looks at me so so so sad and regreatfully. Not when she is the only one left.

She and I wander alone together. Neither of us speaking and the silence full of things unsaid. She is scared of using her curse after everything, so I help her to survive with my ghost powers. She looks fragile and pale, her eyes and her hair reminds me of my companion.

The doomed girl does not want to live, but we both know that she is doing it for me. It tooks her one year to speak to me. She calls my name like a prayer and I'm suddenly reminded of lazy sundays mornings with the little human girl at church. I only pat her head and smile. She kisses me gently in the cheek and hugs me in the darkest nights. I don't know if she is hugging me or her sisters.

I look up at the sky and see the star that my love is right now and the only I can do is cry and let the ache of my heart consume me. She would have been proud of me The cursed girl is blameless, I remind myself. You don't want to hurt her, I lie.

We continue with that same old routine for too long that I have forget to count. Too long that she has wrinkles on her face and distraughted eyes. Until she drinks her pain away to collapse and cries in her sleep. She cries her love's name like the most holy prayer on earth. I would love to see what does she think about the human girl with fox's attitude who loved her. I wonder if she could have love her if she knew, wonder if deep down she knew about the fox's feelings. Sometimes I think I can see from the corner of my eye the human's girl ghost, other days I think I might be going crazy; I miss that punny human and her sass, how she would be constantly hiding bits of herself from other's eyes, how she smiled when she talked about her little cousin, how she tried to convice me that she didn't had crushes on the cursed girl and my witch at the same time. I would have liked see her happy with one of them.

I imagine the smile on her face full of love, the love for a cursed girl or a kind witch. She certaninly had a type. She had a thing for the lost causes. Maybe that's why she joined us.

One day, out of the blue I saw the boy, the fox's little cousin. He was dressed in black from the head to the toes, his expression was as grim as his clothes, the only thing that looked alive in his doll-like self was the bouquet of flowers he was holding. Peonies,lilies and sunflowers. The fox's favorite flowers. He noticed my presence and looked at me at the eyes, I could swear I had never seen so much hatred and grief in someone's eyes. Let alone in someone so young like him. The vision of the little kid dressed in black haunts me, the nine years old kid becomes one of the ghosts I carry with me.

I wish I could tell him everything. I wish I had walked toward him and hug him, and tell him how amazing his cousin had been, how much she had loved him and how horrifying her death was to me. I would have make it sound like the stories she had loved, one where she was the hero and her death wasn't true. That she had an ace on her sleeve and avoided all of the tragedy that came. To be honest, I don't think he would have believed it, he might be a kid, but he was very logical. Why I'm still here? I couldn't do the difference, I couldn't help them. So why I am still here?

_ Count your blessings,they might not be enough. Count your curses, you might destroy yourself before they do. I would know about that, I've had more than enough time to ponder everything that went wrong; Not that matters, after all, this is the end of the world. I make it happen. I brought destruction when all I wanted was to heal and help, Was I naive for thought something good can be brought from me?_


End file.
